


All things, in time, will heal.

by TheDragonAndTheRaven (iamironman923)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Vax'ilmore - Freeform, critical role - Freeform, shaun gilmore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamironman923/pseuds/TheDragonAndTheRaven
Summary: A little epilogue piece about Shaun Gilmore and Vax helping him one final time.  (Aka I was having feels and needed to share them)





	All things, in time, will heal.

      ‘All things, in time, will heal.’ This is what he told himself for the first few months, years really, as he came to terms with the events leading up to Vax’s departure. It wasn't easy, not to say the least. But in time, he moved forward and continued to live if not for himself alone but for Vax and all of Vox Machina. 

      He met the man he would come to marry a mere three years later. The two courting and falling in love very quickly. Finding solace in one another during the hard times and sharing the joys that life brought them together. Including the two children who found their way into their hearts. It was a different path than he had seen for himself but in the end it all turned out well.

      As the years passed, and his body grew weaker, older, he found himself seeing glimpses of the other side. Hearing the voices whisper to him as he closed his eyes at night. But it never felt right, he never felt ready. “There is so much to do. So much to finish…” he would whisper to himself. Clinging to his husband as they lay next to one another. 

      As the news of his declining health spread through Emon he found himself visited by the remaining members of Vox Machina. Percy, like himself, was nearing his last few years. Beside him stood Vex and their wonderful children. Grog and Pike and Scanlan would come to visit regularly. The Cleric running her fingers through Gilmore’s long locks sending soothing magics through his body to help ease the pain that came with his ever-aging body. Keyleth was the last to visit, bringing with her a large black raven that sat stockily on her shoulder before flying out the open window. She held his hand and they talked for hours about everything. About life, about how proud Gilmore was of everything Keyleth had come to do, but mostly they spoke of Vax with tear stained cheeks and heavy hearts. Even after all these years.

      When the end finally came it was not pain that Shaun Gilmore felt, but an incredible sense of relief. In the ever fading light a face came to him, reaching out of the oncoming darkness with a soft smile. “Vax…” He had whispered, stepping forward and reaching his hands out. For a brief moment he was transported back in time. To chaste kisses and their bodies entangled with one another. His heart swelled and he embraced the half-elf that now, after all these years, stood in front of him. 

      “I am so sorry…” Vax had murmured. “I am so sorry that I was never able to say goodbye. But i’ve got you now Shaun…” And he led him, hand in hand, into the darkness. A peaceful and content smile on his face as he left the mortal world.  


End file.
